goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
F.I.G.H.T. (film)
F.I.G.H.T. is a 2014 American computer-animated action-adventure comedy film based on the comics, TBA. The film was directed by Brad Bird and was also made by 20th Century Foxand Margot Animation. It was released in theaters on May 2, 2014. It is the very first film by GoAnimate Productions to receive an R rating, and stars the voice cast of Bill Hader, Peter Dinklage, Jennifer Lawrence, Gabrielle Dennis, Mike Myers, Daniel Craig, Jennifer Tilly, John Boyega, Taraji P. Henson, Michael Caine, and Jim Carrey. The film follows a plot where a young superhero named Creezorp is hunted down by a mutant and decides to form a superhero team to fight against this evil threat. F.I.G.H.T. was released in the United States on May 2, 2014, after an unconventional viral marketing campaign. The film later became a surprise critical and box office success earning $712.1 million against a $90 million budget, breaking numerous box office records, and becoming the second highest R-rated film behind ''Deadpool''. Two sequels were released one being titled F.I.G.H.T. 2 was released on March 25, 2016 while F.I.G.H.T. 3 will be released on September 28, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Bill Hader as Kenan Robinson / Creezorp: A sarcastic, violent, and humorous military arms commander with the abilities to stop time, fire abilities, fast healing, and eyebeams with some fire burns on his body after being involved in a house fire where he was revived from. The writers described Creezorp as "a overall fun and humorous person...if you're on his good side", while Hader promised a more "authentic" and comic-faithful version of the character. * Peter Dinklage as Clarence Williams / Ranargar: A entrepreneur-turned-arms-trafficker after a lawsuit which caused his whole company to collapse and go bankrupt. He suffers from dwarfism and stands at 3 foot 4 inches which is constantly made fun of to the point where he invents a new supersuit with a jet pack booster stolen from the technology of Stark Enterprises. * Jennifer Lawrence as Mary Tolbert / The Hummingbird: Information coming soon! * Gabriella Dennis as Rayne Johnson: Information coming soon! * Mike Myers as Johnny Butler / Tickleman: Information coming soon! * Daniel Craig as the voice of Hungort: Information coming soon! * Jennifer Tilly as Mimi: Information coming soon! * John Boyega as Martin Young / Beary Scary: Information coming soon! * Taraji P. Henson as Rolanda Hill: Information coming soon! * Michael Caine as Woodrow Grant: Information coming soon! * Jim Carrey as Dave Bindro: Information coming soon! Production Development Artisan Entertainment announced a deal with Marvel Entertainment in May 2000 to co-produce, finance, and distribute several films based on Marvel Comics characters, including F.I.G.H.T. By February 2004, writer and director Chris Sanders and star Bill Hader were working on a F.I.G.H.T. film at New Line Cinema after working together on the Marvel film Renimo. Hader was interested in the part after learning that the leader, Creepzop, has many similarities to himself as well as the fact that he was a big fan of the comics. The idea was championed by New Line executive Jeff Katz, who thought Hader was "the only guy who can play that character". However, there were rights issues with 20th Century Fox and their X-Menfilms, and the project did not move forward. By March 2005, Fox had expressed interested in a film featuring F.I.G.H.T., and the leader was set to make a cameo appearance in the 2009 film Chemimen: Legend of eXfinity, with Hader cast. His role was expanded during the production of that film. Katz was an executive at Fox by that point, and said that Creepzop was "nicely set up to be explored in his own way" in a future film. The film's portrayal deviates from the original comic character, "imbuing him with several superpowers and sewing his mouth shut." The character also apparently dies in the film, though a post-credits scene showing the character still alive was added to the film shortly before its release. After the successful opening weekend of eXfinity, Fox officially began development on F.I.G.H.T., with Hader attached to star and Chemimen producers Steve Bing and Jack Rapke involved. The spinoff was set to be a back story on how the whole group met and going against their biggest rival. More Coming soon! Casting Coming Soon! Animation Coming Soon! Music Coming Soon! Release F.I.G.H.T. held its world premiere at the Grand Rex in Paris on April 27, 2014, before beginning its release in Hong Kong the next day. This was followed by 49 other markets over the next few days, including the United States on May 2. It was released in several formats, including IMAX, DLP, premium large formats, and D-Box. Marketing Coming soon! Home Media F.I.G.H.T. was released for digital download on August 13, 2014, moved up from the physical home media release, which came on September 10. The latter release, for Blu-ray and DVD, included behind-the-scenes featurettes, deleted scenes, a blooper reel, and audio commentaries by Brad Bird and F.I.G.H.T. creator Stan Lee, and Sharp, Martinez, and Davis. On November 9, Fox re-released the film and its special features on Blu-ray for the holiday season, as F.I.G.H.T.'s Ho-Ho-Blow Blu-ray package. The film was re-released again in June 2016 in a F.I.G.H.T. Two Year Anniversary Edition Blu-ray package, with collectible covers as well as "stickers, car decals, temporary tattoos and a set of paper dolls". A 4K UHD Steelbook version was also released, exclusively from Best Buy, featuring original artwork. Reception Box office F.I.G.H.T. has grossed $302.9 million in the United States and Canada and $409.2 million in other countries for a worldwide total of $712.1 million, against a budget of $80 million. It broke numerous records for its opening weekend gross across the world, and went on to become the second highest-grossing R-rated film as well as the eighth-highest-grossing film of 2014. Deadline.com calculated the net profit of the film to be $312 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film, making it the third-most profitable release of 2014. When discussing potential reasons for the film's surprise success, the site highlighted its marketing campaign. At the end of January 2014, the film was projected to earn $45–50 million over its opening weekend in the United States and Canada. Fox's rivals projected the film to earn closer to $70 million. It ultimately opened at No. 1, making $121.8 million for the weekend, and $148.3 million over the long Presidents' Day weekend. Trying to explain this surprise, Fox's domestic distribution chief Chris Aronson said "it's hard to comp and predict. You're doing something that's never been done. It's like you throw the rulebook out the window." The weekend included $9.8 million from preview showings on May 1, $46.1 million on its opening day, $41.3 million on May 3, and $42.6 million on May 4, as well as $8.5 million on May 5 to end the long weekend. These were all records for R-rated films and days in February. Additionally, $16.8 million of this came from IMAX screens, a record opening weekend for R-rated films and May releases in that format. F.I.G.H.T. gained an additional $59.3 million in its second weekend, down over 50% from its first weekend. This kept it at No. 1, and made it the second fastest R-rated film to cross $200 million (behind Deadpool), doing so in eleven days. It became the highest-grossing X-Men film and R-rated comic book superhero film the next day. It remained in the No. 1 position for its third week, but fell behind X-Men: Days of Future Past and Godzilla ''the next week. F.I.G.H.T.'s domestic run ended on October 24, after 175 days, with $302.9 million. This was shortly after it became the highest-grossing animated R-rated film worldwide and second highest-grossing R-rated film. The film's U.S. audience, across its whole run, was 59% Caucasian, 21% Hispanic, 12% African-American, and 8% Asian. It was also 62% male, and had an average age of 35. The film was released in 80 markets around the world, many of them in its first week. This included the United Kingdom, France, and Australia on its first day, February 9, where it was the No. 1 film and broke several records. The film also opened well in Asian countries, notably Taiwan, which Reynolds had traveled to for promotion and made the "central hub" of South East Asia for the film, and Hong Kong, where the film had the biggest Chinese New Year single day ever. The film went on to gross $132.2 million for its international opening weekend, over $7 million more than was predicted. This included $9 million from IMAX showings. It was the No. 1 film in all markets it was released in for the weekend, except Poland and Malaysia where it was No. 2 behind local films Planet Single and The Mermaid, respectively. The film broke the record for biggest opening weekend in Russia and Thailand, and set records for the second biggest R-rated film and May opening weekends in several other markets. It remained in No. 1 for the international box office for its second weekend, dropping 47% to make an additional $84.7 million from 77 markets. The film made No. 1 debuts in 17 new countries, including Korea, Spain, and Italy, and maintained its No. 1 position in countries like the UK, Germany, and Brazil. Its continued performance in South East Asia was compared favorably to bigger superhero films like Thor and Iron Man 3. It topped the international box office for a third consecutive weekend, before falling to No. 3 position. ''F.I.G.H.T. opened in its final market, Japan, in September. It was the No. 1 film there, with a $6.5 million opening weekend. Critical reception Coming soon! Sequels F.I.G.H.T. 2 Main article: F.I.G.H.T. 2 A sequel titled F.I.G.H.T. 2 ''written and directed by Brad Bird, was released on March 25, 2016. Much of the cast returns, with the addition of Breckin Meyer, Young Thug, Paul Mooney, and Aaron Eckhart. F.I.G.H.T. 3 ''Main article: F.I.G.H.T. 3 F.I.G.H.T. 3 was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, from a script by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It is set to be released on September 28, 2018. Much of the cast returns for F.I.G.H.T. 3 with an additional cast as well as newer people. Future films Future films were announced by director Brad Bird. After the acquisition of 21st Century Fox by Disney was announced in December 2017, Bob Iger said that the F.I.G.H.T. members would be integrated with the Marvel Cinematic Animated Universe under Disney. Category:R rated movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista International films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX DMR